


Finally I Found You

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 他行走于一片虚无之中。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Finally I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> 这个梗其实来源于官方。1102里死神Bily说在SD死后她会将他们扔进虚无。  
> 所以，就有了这篇文。  
> 我其实也不知道最后自己写了个啥出来。  
> 总而言之黑历史，可以不看

他行走于一片虚无之中。

他不知道自己为何会来到这里，他也不知道自己是谁。他就只是拖着迟缓的步伐，佝偻着原本挺拔的身躯，在一片的黑暗与虚无中寻找着什么。  
至于寻找什么，他也不知道。  
他忘记了自己，但仍在寻找。

*

Andrew已经和自己的妹妹Lily偷偷地观察这个人很久了，在他某一天突然出现在这个世界的时候就开始了。  
那一天，Andrew带着Lily偷跑出来，却没想到一离开妈妈的监管范围就发现了这个大个子，他看起来像躺在一片黑暗与虚无之中，但是只有Andrew和他的族人能够看到，他其实是躺在草地之中，一片茂盛而又黑暗无比的草地之中。  
Andrew和他的妹妹Lily，以及他们的族人，是存在于这个虚无的世界中的唯一拥有意识的生物。也或许不是生物。  
Andrew和Lily继续远远地跟在那个大个子身后。

*

他很早以前便已经察觉到有什么东西一直在跟着他。他曾经也回头张望过，却只看见两团模糊的光点；他甚至还尝试过用手去抓住它，不过除了一团光，他什么都没能握住。哦不对，甚至连光也是不能握住的，他的手，就只是简简单单的穿过了那团光，仅此而已。

自那次尝试以后，索性他也便不再去管。  
他只是向前走着，漫无目的却又目标明确。他知道他在找着什么，只是他还没有想起来他需要找到什么。  
不过没关系，他会想起来的。  
而在他想起来之前，他唯一要做的就是寻找，不断的寻找。

*

Andrew和Lily已经跟着这个大个子走了很久了。脱离了妈妈的监管，在这个永远只有黑暗的世界里，Andrew也不知道究竟过去了多少时间。他想这次回去之后一定会被妈妈狠狠地训斥一顿，但是在那之前，他会跟着这个大个子，看看他究竟要做些什么。  
并且，有一件事他和Lily都好奇很久了。  
自从苏醒之后，这个大个子便从未停止过走动，他不累吗？

*

他感到自己累极了。  
确切来说，这又不是累。他只是觉得胃里绞痛的难受，像是吞了一整个铅块一样难受。  
……铅块是什么？他因为脑海中突然闪现出的这个比喻困惑的眨了眨眼，接着才在记忆深处挖掘出关于这个东西的相关记忆。  
他撇了撇嘴，意识到出现在脑海里的这一块又黑又重的东西不是他所要寻找的，于是他又将它扔回了记忆的最深处。  
他刚刚才意识到这种感觉在他曾经的记忆里被称为“饥饿”，他分明感觉到饿的要死，却奇怪的并没有什么想吃东西的欲望。  
况且这里也并没有什么可以吃的东西。  
他收回四下探寻的眼神，将注意力集中到眼前的路上——但实际上，在这一片虚无的世界里他并没有看到什么路。他就只是选准了一个方向，然后一条路走到黑。  
“和从前一样的犟脾气。”  
他再度因为闪现在脑海中的这个形容愣了一下，接着反应过来，在此之前，他对过去的自己全无印象。  
他猜想“犟脾气”不是一个好的词语，或者性格，whatever。  
绞痛的胃可以拖慢他的步伐，但并不会使他停滞不前。  
在他找到他想找到的东西之前，他会一直寻找。

*

Andrew对于那个大个子已经没有一段时间前那么害怕了。事实上他已经这么觉得有好一阵子了，但是Lily，这个胆小鬼，对于最初的时候那个大个子伸手过来抓他们的这件事一直感到害怕以至于畏缩不敢向前。直到刚刚，Andrew才成功说服Lily和他一起，缩短了和那个大个子之间的距离。  
他们减弱了自己身上的光芒，飞到了和那个大个子仅有咫尺距离的他的脸旁。借着自身发出的微弱的光，他们终于看见了这个大个子真正的模样。  
他长得和这个世界里所有的一切都是那么的不一样。他高大的身体，直立行走的姿势总会让Andrew联想到妈妈在他小时候给他讲过的一种神奇的、只存在于外面的世界的生物——人。  
Andrew猜想也许这个大个子就是一个人，不过，他怎么会出现在这个世界呢？

*

他的脑海里最近一直会浮现出一种东西。  
或许那东西之前曾被他称为“旋律”？可能是吧。  
最初的一段时间，他并不能听懂那段旋律具体在哼唱着什么东西，但是时间久了，他从他已经破碎不堪的记忆中又挖出了些别的什么。  
那哼唱的是一种语言，可能是他的母语，也是他最熟悉的语言（说得好像他会第二种语言是的。不过，鉴于目前他什么都想不起来，这种事，谁又说得准呢？）。  
过了一阵，他逐渐能够听出哼唱的是什么了。

“Oh Death……”  
他哼唱起来，接着被自己的声音吓了一跳。  
原来他是会说话的。  
在这个寂静无声的世界里，他几乎遗忘了所有的事情，所有的一切，甚至一度忘记了怎样说话。  
所幸他还记得一件事。  
他放下了刚刚停顿住的脚，继续向眼前的方向走去。  
那段旋律再度在他的脑海中回响起来。

*

当那个大个子发出声音的时候Andrew被吓了一跳。这是他第一次在这个世界中听见些什么东西。  
听见。没错吧？  
Andrew有些不太确定。要知道，平日里他的族人们相互交流时都是依靠光的强弱和闪动频率的。所以，声音对他们来说的确是个稀罕物。  
那个大个子还在哼唱着一些Andrew听不懂Lily更不可能会懂的语言，但是经历了最初的惊吓后Andrew意外的发现这曲调很好听。  
他和Lily情不自禁的根据这曲调闪动着自身的光。

*

那两团光开始不再怕他了。  
用“怕”来形容两团光好像有点奇怪，但他潜意识的就这么做了。有点像是拟人，但应该不会错。  
等等，拟人？这好像是个修饰方式？  
好吧，他破碎的记忆导致了一些常识性的东西也在他的脑海里变成了碎片，他有时候不得不去费力的在一堆碎片中翻找上好半天才能翻找出什么东西。有时翻出来的甚至还不是他一开始所想要去寻找的。  
不过这有时候也是一件好事。  
他想起来刚刚无意间翻找出来的那一小片记忆，愉悦的眯起了眼睛。  
他终于知道自己要寻找什么了——虽然还只是碎片——一双绿眼睛。  
他愉悦地哼起歌来，头一次觉得身边两个不断闪动的小光团有些可爱了。  
对了，这感觉叫什么来着？  
哦，对。  
高兴。

*

Andrew发现那个大个子的心情在一天天变好。  
他依然在哼着那首Andrew和Lily都听不懂的曲调，但是尾音处却拥有了明显的愉悦的上扬。  
发生了什么事让他这么开心？  
Andrew闪动着向Lily问道。  
我也不知道。  
Lily闪动着回答。  
也许是因为他终于知道自己是谁了？

*

他依然不知道自己是谁。这多多少少令他感到有点遗憾。但好事总会发生的，对吧？最起码他知道了他要寻找的是一个拥有绿眼睛的和他一样的人，而不是别的什么东西。  
这世界上除了人还会有什么东西拥有和人一样的眼睛吗？他为自己想到“别的什么东西”而感到奇怪，但他很快便放弃了思考这个问题。  
他继续哼唱着，视线瞟到两个小光团因为他的哼唱而愉悦到忘乎所以，飞到了他的前面。  
他咧开嘴笑了，却在向前方看去时愣在了原地。  
通过两团光的照射，他看到前面不远处的一个人影，那人影似乎是受到光的牵引直直地向他这边望过来。  
那是一双绿色的眼睛。

*

Andrew当时还没有反应过来。  
他记得他明明还在和Lily因为大个子的哼唱而愉悦的闪动着自身的光，下一秒他就发现那个大个子突然停止了哼唱，愣愣地看着前方不远处的位置。  
Andrew和Lily跟着他的眼神看过去，惊讶的发现那里居然站着一个人。他比大个子稍微矮一点，但也不至于太矮。最重要的是，他和大个子一样，拥有一双同样好看的眼睛。  
Andrew并不知道世界上还有“颜色”这种东西存在，也因此他不会意识到这两人其实拥有着同样颜色的同样美丽的眼睛。但是这并没有什么关系。

*

他看着那双绿眼睛愣神许久，尽管头痛欲裂，却依然没想起什么有用的东西。  
他向前迈了一步。  
“Dean。”他说道，猜测这可能是他自己的名字，或者更加靠谱一点，是对面那个人的名字。  
那人看向他，绿色的眼睛里有一点困惑，但更多的则是和他一样的找到了所寻之物的欣喜。  
不知道为什么，意识到这点后，他松了一口气，突然觉得就算那些破碎成一片片的记忆再也找不回来了也没关系。  
他找到了他最想找到的。

他迈开步子向那个人走去，并且听从了身体下意识的反应将那人紧紧地抱在了怀里。  
腿碰着腿，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，手臂搂紧对方的后背，将下巴埋在对方的颈窝里。  
他感受到了仿佛全身的肌肉都伸展着呻吟着满足地叹了一口气。

“Finally I found you。”  
“Dean。”


End file.
